The story of Spider-Ruby and The Iron Tomato
by StarbitzX
Summary: A story some friends and I came up with. Ruby becomes the Spidey of the Love Live universe, while Maki makes friends with another friendly billionare, and Peter Parker. NOTE: These versions of Tony and Peter are based on the potrayals of Robert Downey Jr. and Tom Holland.
1. Chapter 1: Ruby Begins

Ruby was out on an adventure. She had a mission. One thing on her mind. Fries. They were half-off!

"That's basically giving them away!", she had told her older sister, Dia.

"That's because that restaurant has a C rating, Ruby." Dia had replied to her. "You could get radiation poisoning from how bad the food is!" Ruby didn't care. She had already run off to the eatery.

She had lunch an hour ago but the anticipation made her hungrier than it should've. On her way she passed a movie theater. She loved the smell of popcorn but she didn't stop. She was too focused on getting her delicious half-priced fries. That and she's still scared of the end of Infinity War. She was heart-broken when Loki dies and cried when Peter faded away. She ran a bit faster. She was so lost in thought she didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't looking where I was going!" Ruby stammered. The person gets up and helps Ruby onto her feet.

"Its OK." Ruby looked at the person that she bumped into. "Oh hi Maki-Chan! What are you doing at the electronics store?" Maki looked at Ruby blankly. "Reasons." Maki said before walking into the store. "Be careful, Ruby!" Maki called before leaving. Ruby waved at Maki before dashing off.

Ruby finally made it to the fry cart. She quickly bought a large fry and a drink, paid, and ran home. Ruby came home and ran to her room with her food. Dia just sighed and went to get a bowl for Ruby to throw up in when she needed to. She left the bowl in Ruby's room and left, wordless. Ruby scarfed down the fries in a matter of minutes. "MMmmmm.", she sighed. It was the best thing she ever tasted. And then it hit her. A pain in her head. Ruby didn't think much of it and drank some of her drink. Then it got worse. Her entire being started hurting immensely. Ruby fell back on her bed. What was in those things!? Ruby thought to herself. She hoped Dia didn't hear her constant moaning. Ruby then fell on the floor and everything went dark.

* * *

Ruby awoke an hour later. She remembered and felt nothing. She took a couple of seconds to realize she was laying on the floor. She then remembered what happened. She slowly got up. A note that was on her face fell onto the floor. She picked it up and read.

 _Hopefully next time you don't eat at places with C ratings._

 _Love you, Dia._

"Oh Onee-Chan!" Ruby said aloud. Her thoughts then focused on telling that man off for selling her food of this quality. "I wouldn't want anyone else to endure that type of pain," Ruby said as she put the note down, "And besides, that would be the responsible thing to do! Onee-Chan will be so proud!" And with that, Ruby ran off. She ran out so fast Dia didn't even have time to catch her.

"Strange, Ruby's never been that fast...". Ruby was dashing don the main streets faster than she's ever gone before. She quickly crossed a street, not paying any attention to the road. A car sped towards her and almost hit her. The driver hit the breaks, but too late. Somehow, Ruby sensed the car and quickly jumped over the hood of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"Wh-? How? Woah! That was cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "How did I do that? How do my feet not hurt at all?!" Ruby decided to think about it while on her way to the cart. On her way, someone was robbing a bank. The robber saw Ruby running towards him and, out of fear, shot at her.

Ruby once again sensed it, but this time shot a web at it! Out of a newfound instinct, she shot again at the robber's gun, preventing him from shooting. The police then apprehended the man. An officer walked up to Ruby and thanked her.

"How did you do that? It was like something out of one of those comics!" He mused.

"I-I don't know..." Ruby replied, looking at her hands. She needed to find out what these powers were. She guessed she got them from the bad fries, and if she was right, she was left to wonder what those things were made out of. That's probably why nobody was in line for them.

Ruby looked up. "Are you OK Ms.?" The officer asked. Ruby didn't answer. She still hasn't gotten over her fear of talking to men. Instead she shot a web up at a streetlamp and held onto it. She then got some speed and swung off of it. She got way more height than expected, and quickly shot a web to her right and (sorta) swung off.

The cop just wiped his brow. "Strange kid, that one. Almost like Urkel." The cop thought for a moment, then shuddered. "Oh no, definitely not like Steve". "Are you coming Officer Winslow?" An cop called to him. "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

Ruby has had her powers for a week now. She's been finding her footing by taking down some robbers, though she still was very inexperienced. She told the rest of Aqours of her powers since she had no reason to keep it from them. They had all been ecstatic and happy for her. Yoshiko mused that now Ruby could help her shroud the world in darkness, to which Ruby laughed.

One day however You came in with some mail. It looked super fancy and everyone thought it was for Mari."Well whaddaya know, its for Ruby!" Mari gave the letter to Ruby. She opened it in anticipation and read as the rest of Aqours looked over her shoulder.

 _'Hey kid. I heard about your new powers, and I think I know someone who could help you unlock your true potential. Meet us at the enclosed address if you're interested.'_

 _-Stark Enterprises_

The next thing Ruby knew she was standing outside a huge building in New York. All of Aqours had flown with her there, and they were staying in a hotel not to far from where Ruby was. She rang the doorbell and waited. After what seemed like forever, three people opened the door. Ruby squished her cheeks together to prevent her from smiling like an idiot.

"See I told you she'd show up." The older man said. He was wearing a jet-black T-shirt with a glowing circle in the middle.

"Oh. She's a bit shorter in reality." The younger male said. He looked about Ruby's age.

"Yo who's at the door Peter? Oh hey Ruby." Maki walked up, wearing a bulky looking Iron Man suit. Ruby was practically crushing her face at this point. She still felt a bit unconfortable since she's with two guys, but the fangirl inside overtook her and she completely forgot about it.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!" Tony cheered.


	2. Chapter 2: Tony and the Tomato

**_Story picks up from_** **_after Ruby bumps into Maki and she goes into the store_**

 _Wonder where Ruby was off to. Oh well, Better hurry up, I'm almost late_. Maki pulled out her phone and looked at the directions.

 _That way._

She was here for one sole purpose: to meet up with the billionare Tony Stark and discuss some things. She remembers Tony telling her this at a party her parents held. She honestly had no idea what he wanted, but her parents insisted, and Maki wasn't planning on turning down Iron Man.

She finally found where Stark told her to meet him, but instead of Tony being there, a kid wo looked about her age was sanding there, throwing a ball of webbing in the air. Maki was confused for a bit, but then she remembered who this kid was.

"Oh hey, its the Spectacular Spider-Man." She called in a hushed tone, walking up to the boy.

"Oh! You must be the girl Mr. Stark was telling me about. "He threw his web ball to the side. "I'm Peter. Peter Parker." He extended his hand to Maki. Maki shakes it with little hesitation.

"Maki Nishikino. Nice to met ya, Peter."

"So I assume Mr. Stark told you about my secret?" Peter leaned into Maki's ear. She simply nodded. Tony had told her about Peter being Spider-Man and she swore not to tell anyone in order to protect Peter and his Aunt May. Peter then took a step back.

"So how's u's?" Peter questioned. He sounded a bit nervous.

"Fine. I've been spending my free time with Rin and Hanayo. I've also bee studying engineering." Maki described to Peter some of the things she had been working on. Peter listened eagerly, enjoying having another sciencey soul to talk to. Maybe she could help him improve his suit one day. Or even design something entirely new as a duo.

"...but what I've really taken an interest in was the Iron Man suit."

"Oh! I've seen your prototypes online." Peter chimed in. "They look really promising. Maki blushed a bit.

"And that's what a called you here for." A new voice hit the duo's ears. Maki was a bit startled at first. Tony continued befor anyone could add anything. "I think I could help you in recreating the Iron Man suit, and maybe even become an 'Iron Man' of sorts. After all, who knows Iron Man better than Iron Man?" Maki was astounded. The Tony Stark had taken an interest in her crappy prototype and was asking for her to possibly become a hero. Peter looked over at Maki and wiggled his eyebrows. Peter wanted Maki to agree as much as Maki wanted to agree.

"You'd really do that?" Maki asked.

"Well yeah. He's here, isn't he?" Tony said, motioning to Peter. Maki was so excited. "

I'm on board! How about you Pete?"

"yes".

"Then its settled! We can go over now if you want." Tony said.

"Yeah! Lets do it! I can text my friends on my whereabouts as well." Maki said, pulling out her phone.

"Alright then. Peter, can you show Maki the car?" Tony motioned to Parker. Peter nodded and the two were off. "Ah geez, Pepper isn't gonna like this."


	3. Chapter 3: Tony's plan

The genius trio arrived at Stark Industries in a relatively short amount of time. Neither Peter nor Maki were surprised at the luxury that Tony worked in, since they've both seen it before. Tony parked his car in the driveway. Everyone got out and went to the door as Tony unlocked it.

"Well, here we are guys," he said spreading his arms, "try not to break anything." Peter and Maki looked around for a bit, and then looked back at each other.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Maki asked Parker. Peter was mostly interested in the lab.

"Hey Mr. Stark? C-"

"Oh yeah kid. We're going to the lab. Nobody wants to see this boring house!" Tony was right though. None of them wanted a tour of the house. Tony led the trio to a button. "Just press this button right here." He said, gesturing to the button. Maki decided to let Peter press it. He seemed to really idolize Tony. Peter quickly pressed the button and the floor gave way under them. They didn't fall too far, but it caught the teens off guard. "Here we are kids!" Tony said, proudly. This was where Peter and Maki couldn't say anything.

They were breathless. Peter eyed what seemed to be either the entire Iron Legion or old Iron Man suits. They were all different mixes of red, yellow, and white, so Peter guessed that it was the latter. Maki was so astounded by everything, but she wondered what these weird blueprints were on the walls. She honestly didn't notice them at first. The entire lab was blue.

"What's that?" Maki asked, pointing to the blueprints. Peter quickly answered.

"That's an Arc Reactor. Like the one Mr. Stark has on his chest."

"Arc Reactor?" Maki inquired.

"Keeps me alive. Powers all of my suits. I built 'em into my later suits. Cool, huh?" Tony said, walking over to the two.

"Impressive.." Maki marveled. She had never studied the Arc Reactor in that much detail. She grazed over it being a power source for the suit and thought that was all she needed to know. She walked over to an old model. "Could I try one on?" Maki said. Peter ran over.

"Oh dang! This is model 951024! W-with the Uni Beam, and the Smart Bombs!" Peter was fanboying all over. He loved this suit despite it being a big pain when up against it in Marvel Super Heroes.

"Yep. This one got me through some tough battles. You honestly could have it, because I don't need it. I'd have to get it fitted for you though." Tony replied, rubbing his chin. Maki was so in.

In about an hour Maki had Tony's old suit fitted for her body, while Peter was watching a news article about something. It was a bit bulky, but if fit snugly. It was everything Maki had imagined it would be.

"Looks good, kid!" Stark marveled. Peter looked over and gave a thumbs up.

Maki smiled back, and then asked "Yo. Watchu doin' over there?"

"This girl has powers just like mine! Its crazy!" Peter replied, showing them the footage. Onscreen was a young girl with red hair taking down baddies in a similar mannar to a certain webhead.

"Oh hey!" Maki said "That's Ruby Kurosawa! I know her." Tony then had an idea. "Oh I'm a genius" he said as he took the laptop from Peter.

"Hey! M-Mr. Stark!" "I'll give it back." Tony replied as he sent out a message.

"You two want to be heroes, right?" Tony said pressing a button to reveal the Spider-Man suit.

"I am a hero!"

"No but the suit makes me feel powerful so now its a total yes."

"Good." Tony said, throwing Peter his Spider-Man suit. "Take that and put it on under your clothes." Peter was confused.

"Wait Mr. Stark! What's going on!"

"Superhero training!" He called out. "Now c'mon you two." Maki was excited. She not only got to experience being inside an Iron Man suit, she was going to _become_ an Iron Man.

"Well." Peter sighed. "Guess your an Iron Man now."

Maki chuckled. "Iron Man doesn't fit me. I like the Iron Tomato better." Peter leaned on the suit. "Yeah. That does suit you. Mr. Stark you sure did bring a bunch to that party." "OK get me out of the suit now." "Just go out in it!" Stark called. **_And so Maki's journey begins. Not really yet but still._**


	4. Chapter 4: Suit up, gang!

_Continuing from Ruby's story_

"Well kid, you comin' in?" The tall man asked Ruby. Ruby knew right away that standing in front of her was the legendary Tony Stark, AKA The Invincible Iron Man. Right next to him was Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-Man. Ruby guessed he would show her the ropes to this Spider-Girl thing. Standing by Parker was Maki Nishikino. She and Ruby were friends, but they didn't have much time to hang out since Maki was super busy most of the time. Ruby hadn't realized how long she'd been standing there but it was long enough for Peter to notice.

"Uh.. are you gonna come in now?"

"Yeah I wanna try this thing out" Maki added in.

"O-Oh! Sorry!" Ruby stammered as she shifted her bag on her back.

"Its cool. Peter was the same way" Tony motioned to Peter. "C'mon, we gotta show you the lab." Ruby nodded and they all made their way to the lab, Peter giving a mini-tour of Stark's house to Ruby on the way. Ruby was personally happy to see Tony and Peter like this. Ruby had watched every single MCU movie, so she was well aware of the arc of Iron Man. Ruby knew Tony was going downhill after Captain America asked Tony who he was without the suit. And when the PTSD kicked in, Ruby just wanted to hug him. She was happy when he met Peter, and then all of that joy faded as quickly as Peter did, leaving Tony as broken as ever, so seeing Tony letting two people into his life was a good feeling.

"Here we are! This is where the magic happens." Tony exclaimed. Ruby nearly fainted. Every single suit was there, including some Iron Spider prototypes."Whadday say we get to work? You two have a lot of work learning these powers." Tony said, equipping his Iron Man suit.

"Yeah!" The two girls exclaimed as Ruby dropped her bag off to the side.

Everybody was weirdly OK with Peter taking off his clothes right then and there. Ruby quickly realized that it was because he had his suit on under his clothes. He then quickly webbed his mask and put it on. At the same time, Tony's suit had finished materializing itself over his clothes, and Maki had her helmet on and her suit was powered on.

"Lemme go get my suit!" Ruby said, grabbing her bag with her webs and running into the elevator.

"You have a suit already?" Tony asked. He honestly wasn't expecting Ruby to be prepared to that extent.

"Yep!" Ruby piped. "You-chan made it for me! She said if I wanted to hang out with the heroes I needed to dress like one!" And with that, she was off to get dressed. The remaining three looked around.

"Did you know she had that?" Tony asked. Maki simply shrugged, walking over to the glass that Tony had standing up.

"She's an idol. She has her resources." Maki then quickly changed the subject. "How do I sh-KYAAAAAAAAA!" Maki raised her hand at the glass, trying to mimic Iron Man's shooting technique, but actually shot. The force of the blast shot her backwards, and into Spidey.

"Well there you go. Now we just need to teach you how to handle the blast." Stark said, helping Maki and Peter to their feet. Maki and Tony worked on using the Repulsors for a bit until Ruby arrived. She was wearing a T-shirt/Pants combo that mimiced the original Spider-Man suit, except the blue was replaced with black. She was wearing a jacket that resembled her Punk Rock outfit with a spider emblem embedded on the right side. She was also wearing a red mask with glowing green eyes. You had gotten help from Riko in programming the mask to have a HUD. Ruby remembered Riko saying something about leaving it open sourced so Tony could add an AI, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. It wasn't visible on any of their faces, but they were pretty impressed.

"Wow! You has done it again, hasn't she?" Peter marveled.

"She sure has. I can see a _bit_ of Kotori in it as well. I love it." Maki added.

"Looks super. Now we can get to your training." Tony said.

"Next part?" Ruby asked.

 _Yes Ruby, the next part._ Spidey's AI, Karen, spoke up, which startled the girl a bit.

"We'll need to go outside for this one." Tony said, opening the roof of the lab that, surprisingly, opened up to the sky.

"Oooh! Is this what I think it is?" Ruby could hardly contain herself.

"If your thinkin' web swingin', then yes. And you'll fly too Nishikino." Iron Man said, readying his repulsors.

"So I'll actually get to teach?" Peter asked.

"Sure, why not? You _are_ Spider-Man after all." Ruby then couldn't contain the excitement and screamed the loudest 'pigii' anyone could ever imagine.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Fight

"PIGYAAAH!" Ruby screamed as she swung through the streets of Numazu. She had gotten the hang of swinging for short times, but they had been going for about a half-hour now. Peter had told her to alternate her shots between her arms, so thats what she had been doing. Maki on the other hand had never used the suit before this, and she was having a hard time staying at the same altitude as Tony.

"You doin' OK kid?" Stark asked Maki, who was struggling back up to his level.

"J-just fine! I think I'm getting the hang of this!" She said.

They flew around a bit more, making small talk as they went. Maki had asked Tony and Spidey what they were doing in Numazu, to which Tony had replied, "I'm rich." Ruby asked Maki the same question. Maki didn't answer however. "Maki-chan?" Ruby asked, clinging to the side of a building. Iron Man and Spidey landed on a building a bit below where Ruby stuck to find Maki had crashed. Ruby quickly jumped down to the trio to check on the redhead.

"You OK, Maki?" Peter asked.

"Oww..." Maki groaned. "I got shot by something, but other than that I'm cool." She got to her feet.

"Wonder who shot it?" Tony wondered. They didn't have to wonder for long, because Ruby might have found them.

"G-g-g-g-guys..." Ruby, shaking, pointed up to a ledge.

Two figures were standing there. The first had an awful demonic aura to him. Or is it a her? A them? Anyway, this "thing" was clad with a strangely familiar getup. Ruby recognised it as the second outfit she wore when she did that Punk Rock photoshoot with Yoshiko, but it was all black, and no skin showed. The person was also wearing a simple mask. It gave Ruby the chills. The second wore an outfit almost identical to that of Dr. Doom, except it was crimson where there should be green. What got Maki's attention was the red that could be seen in the figures mask. It made her feel something, but she didn't know what. Tony then broke the two's thoughts.

"Looks like your first villian test came earlier than expected. If you don't know what to do then improvise!"

The Dr. Doom lookalike shot a beam at Maki, but she managed to dodge it. She aimed her hand at her opponent and shot, flying back into the building behind her. The villian dodged and went after her, with Iron Man following to protect Maki. The other threw weird flying demons at Ruby. Ruby grabbed two with her webs and slammed them togethe, killing them. She couldn't grab the rest, so she dodged them. She tripped over one and they all went after her. Spider-Man grabbed them and threw them to the wall, defeating them.

"C'mon!" Spidey said, pointing to the demon lord that attacked them. Spidey swung over to the figure and kicked it, knocking it back. Ruby followed behind with another kick, though not as powerful. The figure delivered a hard punch to the small redhead, startling her, then sweepkicked Spidey. The figure took this time to fly away with horrifying demonic wings. Ruby was about to go after them, but Spidey stopped her.

"Let's get the other one." He said. Meanwhile Maki and the Red Dr. Doom were throwing punches left and 's suit had a few visible signs of damage, while her opponents mask was clearly the one taking more hits. Stark had shot at the villian's back to help the tomato out, but he kept his distance for the most part to let the Iron Tomato fight her first battle. Maki threw a punch to the villian's face, breaking the mask a bit. A flash of a red eye was shown before the Doom doppleganger shot another beam at Maki and flew off. Just then the two Spiders arrived.

"Where are they, Maki-chan?" Ruby asked, ready for another fight. Maki stood up, taking off the slightly damaged helmet.

"Got away. What about you?"

"Escaped." Peter replied. "Ruby didn't do too bad though." Tony joied the others.

"Looks like combat will be next on our training list. We need to figure out who these guys were. Unless you don't wanna do this anymore?" Neither redhead wanted to let these villians get away, and being a hero was what they wanted after all.

"We're in, Stark." Maki said.


	6. Chapter 6: Training Day!

"Steve open the door, things are happening!" Tony said, banging on the door to Avengers HQ. They had gotten teleported to New York by Dr. Strange to visit the Avengers and get some training in, but Cap wasn't answering the door. It was hot out, and Ruby was melting. She was wearing relatively light clothes, but she felt like she was gonna die. Finally, someone answered Tony's relentless knocking and yelling into the intercom, bt it wasn't Rogers. "Yeah? Whaddaya want?" Ruby gasped and was about to speak, but was interuppted by Maki.

"Oh hey, its Bruce Banner." Bruce noticed the three new faces with Tony, and stick his hand out for them to shake.

"Dont think I've met your new friends before, Tony."

"Yeah, you can meet 'em inside. Ruby here is burning." Ruby's only response was a breathless "pigii".

"Oh! Right! Come in. We'll take the elevator up." Inside the elevator, Bruce introduced himself as the Hulk, while Ruby, Maki and Peter introduced themselves. Tony then filled Baner in on the situation, and explained to him how the redhead duo needed some training to prepare them for the coming fights.

"...and I need you to show Ruby and Maki where the training room is. I need to make some upgrades to Maki's suit." Banner thought as they got off the elevator into a pretty big, science-y room.

"I can't, but I can get my new assistant on it." He replied as if it were a cue. And to answer that cue, out came a familiar blonde wearing an Avengers assistant badge.

"Ciao Ruby-chan! Hello Ms. Tomato-chan~" The blonde chirped.

"Oh no." Maki didn't look even the slightest bit pleased. Ruby on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"Mari-san!" Ruby jumped over and hugged her.

"Looks like you guys know each other, huh." Banner piped in.

"Pretty sure we _all_ know Ohara." Tony replied.

"Yep! I met Tony and Maki at a party, and I go to school with Ruby here!" Mari cheered, spining Ruby arond. "I don't know that guy though." She added, pointing to Peter.

"I'm Peter Parker." He said offhandedly, as he was looking around the tower.

"Alright, I'm gonna go. I'll be over there if you need me. You can come too kid." Stark said as he went to his mini lab, with Peter following behind. Maki looked over to Banner.

"So what are you doin'?" She walked over to his desk.

"Just trying to replicate Steve's super serum in case anything were to happen to him."

"C'mon, Maki-chan! Let's training!" Mari screamed. Maki sighed.

"Hope you get it down. See ya." Bruce waved back as Ruby, Maki, and Mari were off to the training room.

As they were walking down the hallway, Ruby precieved Maki's constant look of distaste ever since Mari arrived.

"What's wrong, Maki-chan?" Ruby asked her friend. Maki looked at Ruby with an icy stare that cut through her entire being, sending shivers down her spine. Mari saw this and jumped to Ruby's rescue.

"Maki-chan here doesn't like me very much, but she never told me why~" Maki's only response was the same glare that she gave Ruby, only it didn't affect Mari at all.

"Why don't you like Mari-chan? Is it some sort of long, winded backstory or something?" Ruby inquired, now wanting a lengthy backstory like alot of heroes have. To her dismay, Maki had a straightforward answer.

"She's super annoying. Always screaming and jumping all over the place... it gives me a headache." Mari leaned in closer to Maki.

"C'mon, I can't be _that_ bad, can I?"

"You'd be surprised."

The trio finally arrived at the training room, and it was huge. There were some sturdy walls that looked like Maki could practice shooting with her repulsors, while there were also dummies that Ruby assumed she could throw around. There was also ample space for Maki to fly and Ruby to swing.

"Wow..." Ruby breathed, awestruck.

"Cool, isn't it? S.H.I.E.L.D spared no expense for this place~" Mari said, spinning into the spacious room.

"I mean you do need the best equipment for Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Maki replied dryly, despite also being impressed. She punched the Arc Reactor on her chest, which made her suit start to form around her body.

"You remember your web shooters, Ruby?" Maki questioned, turning to Ruby.

"Uhh... my webs are organic, Maki-chan." Ruby replied.

"Oh, well let's get started then." Maki said, placing her helmet on her head.

"Yeah!" Mari jumped over to them. "Let's training~!" And with those words the trio went and trained.

Ruby practiced web-swinging with more efficiency and speed, while Maki worked on her aim and standing her ground while using her blasters. Mari oversaw what the two were doing and gave them advice. Ruby then had the idea to watch some of the animated series and look at the MvC games to get ideas. The mech-suited redhead thought it was an OK idea, but she decided to look into Marvel VS Capcom 2 more than any of the animated series. Ruby flipflopped between the 60s Spider-Man cartoon, the Spectacular Spider-Man, and a bunch of UMvC3 comb videos. The two then went and tried out what they had learned on the dummies. Ruby learned a simple Web-Ball, and the more complex Spider-Cannon and Web-Throw. Maki found out that there were smart bombs in her suit, as well as learning that she can make a huge repulsor blast over her head. She knew about the deadly Proton Cannon, but didn't figure out how to use it. In about an hour, they'd gotten some good work done, and were on break. Mari threw them two bottles of water and grabbed a yellow vial of what Ruby assumed was lemonade. Mari sat down next to the redheads and chugged down her "lemonade".

"You did good, you two~" Mari said to them.

"Thanks. Think this'll give us a good edge against those guys." Maki panted, gulping down her water.

"Yeah! I feel super strong!" Ruby cheered, obviously still full of energy.

"Ah~. Glad you feel that way! We should head back now." Mari said, standing up.

"Oh... we're going home?" Ruby inquired, a but dissapointed.

"Yeah, kid. We don't wanna waste any time, right?" Tony popped out of what seemed like nowhere.

"Yeah. I wanna go home." Maki added.

"I wanna show Peter what I've learned!" Ruby jumped.

"You've probably learned more that I do." Parker added.

As the heroes said goodbye to their friends, we go to later in the night, where a janitor is cleaning the tower. He notices an empty vial on the ground near the training facility. He picks it up and brings it to his eyes. A label can be seen on the vial, which read: _Experimental Super Soldier Serum_


End file.
